He Who Would Know
by MarvellouslyWondrous
Summary: Jason knew he should be worried about the teen 'as untameable as the sea' in his disciplined camp, but luckily, someone who would know is there to set his mind at ease. Sort of.


Hello everyone!

This fic is another one of my brain children that just _had_ to come out. I truly believe that the time spent preparing to set sail, Jason will have had many revelations to deal with, about his camp and the Greek camp and _why_ do they hate each other so much?

I think his worries about that would cause him to think about how he and Percy are going to get on, because they will be like co-leaders when they all meet, so I really believe that Jason will be thinking 'oh gods, if I can't get on with this guy, what hope do the camps have!'. I hope I captured this – I kind of get carried away and write quicker than I can think though.

Again, thank you so so sooooo much for the favourites and the lovely and constructive reviews, I truly appreciate them! :D

Disclaimer: Oh, if only, if only... Yeah, I still don't own anything.

I hope you enjoy it :D

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

The atmosphere around the campfire was contagiously electrifying tonight;Jason couldn't help the wide, gleeful smile that lit up his face as Piper clung to his arm in a fit of giggles. Leo was on his other side laughing uproariously, with the occasional embarrassing snort, as the campers weaved their tales of comedy and humour.

Speaking of humour, Jason thought, as Travis and Connor did a re-enactment of their first monster fight (which, incidentally, took place in an all-you-can-eat Chinese buffet), the camp's mood seemed to have lifted greatly. This particular gathering was in celebration of the half completion of the Argo II, so everyone was understandably in good spirits. He couldn't hold back a bark of laugher as Travis mimed using a chop-stick to fence with a Cyclopes and Leo snorted loudly next to him.

Man, he thought, as Piper laughed uncontrollably into his shoulder, how could he ever think these guys were the enemy? The thought sobered him slightly as he looked around at the faces who had become so familiar to him, the people who had accepted him and supported him. Even though his memories were slowly coming back, enough for him to miss the friends and home he had been taken from, the knowledge that he was going back helped, but it was the feelings he experienced in these moments of companionship that really made him content. And hopeful for the future.

The way Jake Mason, recovering gradually, laughed loudly behind him and clapped him on the shoulder, the way Travis proceeded to pretend to stab his brother dramatically with a chop stick or the way he remembered feeling when he first arrived to how he felt now. He remembered how putting on that orange shirt had made him feel like he was betraying someone, how just walking the ground of Camp Half-Blood made him anxious, like he was on enemy territory, ready to be in trouble if he was 'found out'. He could never have believed then how mislead he was to feel that way.

"Hang on! I've got a better one than that! Remember when Jackson found out? Practically all the Gods wanted him dead and he had this nation-wide man hunt after him."

Jason's interest was piqued as that familiar name rang through the air. The campers sobered a little at the mention of their lost hero, but surprisingly, it was Annabeth who grinned and spoke up,

"The whole country was convinced he had terrorised a bus full of people, kidnapped his mother, stolen his step-father's car and was the cause of a massive explosion at The Gateway Arch. And that was only the first few days!"

The campers laughed along, obviously pleased that their unofficial leader was cheered by the atmosphere and joining in telling stories about Percy's bad luck. Jason listened with rapt attention as Annabeth told the campers about Clarisse's first attempts at bullying Percy, how she had ended up covered in toilet water (something Clarisse glared at her for, but smiled along in good humour). Will Solace, laughing loudly, joined in.

"I remember the first time I worked with Percy in archery! Man, he was awful!"

Katie Gardner rolled her eyes,

"Yeah I remember that too, he shot an arrow that hit the tree about three inches from my face!" She grinned "And it was about three meters from the target!"

Laughs rang out around the camp fire, but they listened as another voice piped up.

"Hey come on guys, we've got three people here who have never met him! We're not exactly giving them the best impression."

Jason disagreed, after hearing about all the heroic feats of the infamous Percy Jackson, hearing about how he was a normal guy with luck that was nearly as bad as his, made him feel better.

Travis, who had stopped juggling chopsticks, spoke up in the lost heroes defence.

"Yeeeah, I remember when he first showed up, with the Minotaur, now that was badass!"

Leo, who had been listening almost as intently as he had, looked wide eyed with fascination. In many ways, Jason often thought about how young Leo seemed. Despite the many perilous and tragic events that had occurred when Leo was young and the times he had run away from his foster homes, Jason could still see little tell tale signs in Leo, that suggested all he really wanted was to have a family and be a normal kid. He sighed a little in his mind; didn't they all want that?

"What happened with what Minotaur?"

Leo's half-brother, Jake, ruffled Leo's hair fondly and took over the story, the whole camp, who were already familiar with the story, still listened with rapt attention. Jason considered that maybe it was because, although weird things happened to demi-gods, Percy Jackson seemed to have been through the strangest, most outstanding things of them all.

And so Jake began, telling the story of how some campers had heard a disturbance at the entrance to Camp, he told them how Percy had valiantly (Clarisse chipped in with a 'more likely he was pissing his pants, panicked and managed something vaguely heroic.) defeated the Minotaur and to this day, he had not fully reformed.

Now that, Jason figured, sounded like a camp fire story. He considered a little bitterly that the Minotaur probably _had_ reformed, what with the Doors of Death being opened. The camp, which was so full of laughter, settled down to a more sombre, yet content mood, as they relished in the fact that their friends and siblings were still around them. It was Annabeth who commented, with a small smile and no small amount of irony,

"And all that for Zeus' lightning bolt."

Jason jerked in his seat at that, at both the mention of his father's name and his weapon of power. Although he usually didn't talk much at the campfires, he felt compelled to ask about this,

"What happened with my father's bolt?"

Annabeth looked at him as though she had only just realised he was there, in fact, all the campers did. The daughter of Athena cleared her throat and Piper squeezed his wrist. When it was clear the campers were leaving the story for Annabeth to tell, she looked him firmly in the eye.

"The reason Percy found out who he was when he did, was because your father and the other Gods thought that Percy had stolen his master bolt at Poseidon's request."

Jason gaped at that, opening and closing his mouth, at a loss for words. _Seriously?_ The guy was twelve, didn't know he was a half blood, didn't even know the Gods existed and all of a sudden he's got a dozen Gods calling him a thief (to the King of the Gods no less) and after his blood. Man, his luck really was _terrible. _Annabeth looked both amused and sympathetic.

"We went on a quest to find the bolt and clear Percy's name, before the God's could start a war."

The whole camp was obviously very familiar with the tale, but it was Leo who piped up beside him, voiced filled with both amazement and sympathy.

"Man, Percy's luck really _sucked."_

For the rest of the night the campers regaled in stories of their past heroes, of Beckendorf and Lee Fletcher, of Michael Yew (who was apparently one meter tall with two meters worth of attitude) and Selena. Even Luke's name was mentioned, which surprised Jason because, from what he'd from the campers, the subject of Luke was still a sore one (particularly with Annabeth). Although the night was filled with laughing and the reminiscing of those no longer with them, Jason felt as if everyone left the camp fire kind of emotionally sated and ready to face whatever the Fate's decided to throw at them next. He felt like he had been sitting with family, with people willing to share everything with him and follow him. It made him feel both content and terrified.

He watched Annabeth leave with Rachael, the former was smiling with tears running down her cheeks and Rachael was holding Annabeth's shoulder, smiling and talking encouragingly. Piper leaned down to shyly peck a kiss to his cheek and he smiled at her, waving as she joined her cabin mates. Leo yawned and stood, patting his shoulder in goodnight. He sat for a moment, alone with the dying fire, reflecting on Annabeth. From her face, he could tell that tonight had been good for her. Piper had previously mentioned a talk she'd shared with the blonde girl, commenting that talking about her boyfriend made seeing him again feel all the more like a reality.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Jason didn't know why he hadn't gone straight from the camp fire to his cabin, especially when he felt so tired (and he knew the harpies were around s_omewhere_), but he couldn't deny the sudden, compelling urge to go to the beach.

On the way there he walked past Poseidon's cabin, Percy Jackson's cabin, which was next to his own. He wondered if Percy Jackson had felt as lonely in there as he did in his in the beginning. Reaching where grass met sand he pulled off his sneakers and socks, feeling the soft sand give beneath his feet as he approaching the calm tide.

The horizon was pitch black save for the dim light of the moon and stars, with only the green-fire lanterns lighting up the areas around the beach, illuminating the rocks and waves.

He sat close to the incoming waves, the waters coming forth and receding so the water just brushed his toes. He didn't know why he'd come out here, not really, but he felt content. He had only visited the beach a handful of times, alone each time, and he couldn't help but think of the teen in the other camp, memories stolen and in severe danger.

He reflected on the sense of belonging he had felt at the camp fire, surrounded by friendly faces and prayed to the Gods that Percy Jackson was feeling the same. Jason swallowed tightly, fearing for someone he had never met as brief flashes of his Camp filled his mind.

He knew Percy Jackson could potentially be in a _lot_ of danger.

Jason looked out into the dark waves, wondering briefly if Neptune's, Poseidon's palace was near here. Maybe it was, maybe he didn't have to look far to check on his son. He sighed and spoke out to the sea, feeling both foolish and like he could genuinely get some kind of response. He spoke to a boy with dark hair and green eyes, to the companion he knew he needed for them to survive all this.

"Are they treating you well at the Roman Camp? Man, I hope you've gotten through to them..."

Jason, from the stories he'd been told, from the unimaginable deeds Percy Jackson had done, knew that he was a warrior of great calibre and he knew his camp would respect that. They respected a warrior who was disciplined and strong, courageous and loyal – everything Camp Half-Blood had said Percy Jackson was. Jason just hoped Percy had been able to win their loyalty and respect before they figured out who he was.

Although he got no response from the gently moving ocean, he continued.

"I wish I could give you advice you know. If I could, I'd say; be respectful, obey orders, be strong and brave and _never_ back down. Oh, and don't tell them you're Greek. They'll hate that."

A small smile lit up his face and he was about to continue until he heard a shuffling noise and a yelp from behind him. He reached for his gladius swiftly,

"Wait! Ah, don't attack!"

Jason froze at the sound of a bleating voice, turning to look at the figure attempting to shuffle over to him. He squinted, it was clearly a fawn, and in the dim light he could see he was wearing a green t-shirt with writing scrawled across it. He could see a mane of curly brown hair, with two smallish horns poking out, with shaggy legs and a wisp of a goatee. The fawn was walking cautiously through the sand, his hooves sinking.

When he reached Jason's side, he was out of breath and wobbling perilously, he gave Jason a sheepish grin.

"Mind if I join you?"

Jason blinked up at him and nodded. The fawn huffed and hunkered down beside him, stretching out his shaggy legs.

"Urg, thanks. Don't ever tell Percy I said this, but I hate the beach, so impractical."

Jason gaped a little at the fawn next to him, registering the writing on his shirt for a start (_Treat them green, keep them keen) _and the mention of the very demi-god that was on his mind.

"I, you know Percy Jackson?"

He was sent a small smile and a nod,

"Yeah, I do. He's my best friend."

Jason was taken back to one of his many conversations with Annabeth, recalling how she'd mentioned that Percy's best friend was a satyr.

"You're... Grover is it? You're a fawn."

Grover nodded, his curls bobbing, but he frowned at Jason a little waspishly.

"Satyr, actually. But yeah, Grover Underwood, nice to meet you."

He shook Jason's hand cheerfully and he smiled back at Grover curiously.

"I'm Jason, Jason Grace. Sorry, but you were out looking for Percy right?"

Grover nodded tightly, mouth set in firm line. Jason got the impression that Grover wasn't exactly happy about that.

"Yes I was, I've just arrived back now. Annabeth contacted all of us when you realised what had happened, but me and Nico stayed out for a while to see if we could find any extra information. Annabeth said you were here, I wanted to meet you."

He send Jason a friendly smile, but that last bit sounded a bit ominous.

"Is there... any particular reason?"

Grover's smile wavered a little and the rubbed the back of his neck; he looked out into the waves and Jason wondered if he too was looking for the missing green eyed teen. The Satyr fumbled a little with the bottom of his shirt and mumbled something in Greek; he eyed Jason as if he weren't sure where to begin until he huffed in a breath with an air of determination.

"Look, Jason, Annabeth's told me some stuff. About how you're worried that you don't know anything about Percy and that you don't know if you'll get on with him or vice versa."

Jason gaped a little at that, knowing he had been feeling that, but had never said as much to Annabeth. He hadn't even told Piper or Leo. He knew that he was worried that if anyone got wind of him being worried about being friends with Percy then that could plummet morale like nothing else. They were supposed to be the leaders, the co-captains for both camps.

Wow, he thought, Annabeth is _really _insightful. Grover seemed to interpret the surprise on his face and offered him a sympathetic smile.

"I wouldn't worry, she does that with everyone."

Jason chuckled a little at that, still feeling a little overwhelmed. He spared Grover a worried look,

"Do... do you think we'll get on?"

Grover looked at him both firmly and kindly; he struck Jason as the kind of guy who lacked confidence in many ways, but the foundations of his loyalty were unshakable.

"Yes, I really do. That's the thing about Percy, he won't turn anyone away from him."

Jason crossed his legs and turned to Grover, hanging on his every word. Grover settled in the sand and told Jason about when they'd first met, how Percy had been the one to protect _him_ in the end, how he had, despite all Grover's failings, declared him his best friend and the bravest Satyr he knew. He told Jason about when he'd gone undercover to find Percy, how Percy had made himself an outcast because he refused to let people bully Grover.

He began to tell Jason about Percy's relationship with Tyson (who Jason had met briefly, the Cyclopes had been sobbing into Annabeth's shoulder at the time); Grover talked about how Percy only had Tyson for a friend at school because all the other kids bullied him, Percy stood up for his friend and defended him against the cruel words of the other children. Grover smiled and stressed that Percy _hated _mean kids, something that Jason could respect.

Grover spent over an hour telling Jason all the intricate details of Percy's history and personality; details Annabeth hadn't yet found the courage to talk about and other campers didn't know Percy as intimately as to know these things to share. The Satyr didn't hold back as he told Jason of Percy's kindness and ability to forgive.

Grover grinned at him and Jason couldn't help but grin back, feeling relieved and more connected to Percy Jackson than ever. He hoped someone at his camp was sharing similar stories about him with Percy.

"You seriously don't have anything to worry about with Percy, he's about as laid back as you can get."

Jason frowned a little at that. That was one of the big things that was weighing on his mind; many of the campers had made it clear to him that Percy was happy-go-lucky, he was sarcastic and could be rebellious. He considered for a moment and decided to share his concerns with Grover; someone who clearly had some kind of bond with the teen he worried about.

"To be honest Grover, that's what I'm worried about."

"What do you mean?"

Jason rubbed at his arms distractedly,

"I – at the Roman Camp, we pride ourselves on our discipline, our ranks and our ability to follow orders. People who are... laid back are considered the loose cannons."

He was surprised when Grover snorted beside him,

"Wow, I'd have hated to see your reaction to the Stoll brothers."

Jason couldn't help the bark of laughter that came out; unknowingly, Grover had hit the nail on the head, he had been pretty scandalised when he'd met those two. The Satyr shifted and suddenly looked uncomfortable,

"Look, Jason, there's something you have to know about Percy. Actually, it's probably the _biggest_ thing. I..."

He went back to fiddling with his shirt and Jason looked on, suddenly feeling a sense of dread welling up within him. Grover seemed to find his words however as he looked at Jason imploringly,

"There, well, there's a reason Poseidon and Zeus sometimes don't get on. Y'see, your father is King of the Gods, he's strict, unyielding and keeps everyone in line right?"

Jason didn't like it, but he nodded and Grover continued, encouraged.

"Poseidon, on the other hand, well, he kind of beats to his own drum. Zeus can't do anything about it really, but he doesn't like it. And at the same time, Poseidon doesn't appreciate being told what to do."

Jason worried at his lower lip, thoughtful and anxious.

"So... Percy's like that too?"

Grover shook his head, frustrated at himself.

"I'm not comparing you and Percy to your Dad's, it's just... Think of it like this, Percy is the son of the Sea God; the sea is impulsive and forever changing and it, well, it doesn't like to be tamed."

Jason wasn't encouraged by this. He sat back slightly, feeling deflated. Grover looked worried.

"Percy can be like the sea; unpredictable, untameable and dangerous. I know that worries you, because your camp kind of hate those things in a person... I think that's why Annabeth is so worried too, she knows Percy and so do I. I'm worried too."

Knowing that his worries weren't unfounded did Jason no comfort, but when he felt Grover's eyes on him, sure and firm, his heart lifted slightly.

"But, at the end of the day, I _know_ Percy's heart is always in the right place. And even if your camp condemns those things in him, I _know_ he'll find some way of earning their respect and trust. He's good at that."

Jason smiled a little and ran a hand through his hair, feeling emotionally exhausted from the camp fire and his talk with Grover. He knew he had changed for the better being at Camp Half-Blood; back in his camp, he too prided himself on his discipline and the discipline of the warriors around him, someone who spoke or acted out of rank or someone who couldn't been tamed were deemed the weaker links, the unreliable ones.

But being here, Jason could now appreciate that courage and loyalty were equal contenders with the ability to obey orders – he felt that whilst this camp might lack discipline, he also felt that it's campers knew each other so intimately that they didn't need ranks or to be controlled, they knew their roles and the roles of their friends. This camp appreciated friendship, love and the ability to be free spirited and enjoy life more than his camp did.

And as he and Grover parted ways, he had bid the Satyr goodnight with gratitude. He felt more confident about the situation as he learned more about Percy and the camp and as he settled down in his bed, away from the hard eyes of his father, he considered the importance of his and Percy Jackson's first meeting, praying it went well. He knew their fathers didn't get along, he knew their camps hated each other, but maybe when he and Percy Jackson extended the hands of friendship to each other... Jason prayed it wasn't the only friendship that would be made between those who should be enemies.

They all had a lot to learn from each other. And Jason knew that that learning curve would begin the moment he met Percy Jackson face to face.


End file.
